pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkinmon
Pumpkinmon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from the pumpkin. It is a plush toy Digimon with a surreal pumpkin head that has an axe stuck in it. According to legend, Pumpkinmon came to be when mutations developed in a computer virus created during the season of the Western holiday of "Halloween". Because it was never a malignant virus, it rarely inflicts any harm on purpose, but its external appearance belies its possession of powerful offensive power.[3] As is characteristic of Puppet Digimon, its blank face rarely expresses emotions, so what it's thinking is indecipherable and its personality is wrapped in mysteries.[4] Digimon Adventure Edit :Main article: Pumpkinmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Edit Pumpkinmon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 Edit :Main article: Pumpkinmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Edit Pumpkinmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Pumpkinmon digivolves from Vilemon in line 48. Digimon Tamers Edit A Pumpkinmon was among the frozen Digimon in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Edit Pumpkinmon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Pumpkinmon card, titled "Guard Chip", restores one ally's SC and PC. Digimon Frontier Edit Some Pumpkinmon are at the village near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain A Molehill Out Of A Mountain, theFortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon, and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Some are accompanying Gotsumon in a reference to Digimon Adventure. Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express Digimon Data Squad Edit Some Pumpkinmon reside in the Holy Capital. They bound Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon,Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Lalamon. One Pumpkinmon serves as Baronmon's right hand Digimon. When it came to Akihiro Kurata's next attack, some Pumpkinmon were seen at Baromon's assembly. When ElDoradimon was brought to the Digital World, two Pumpkinmon used their attacks on the Gizumon-XT causing them to destroy each other. What happened to the Pumpkinmon after the Holy Capital was destroyed remains a mystery. One was also seen in a stasis tube when Kurata was going to operate on Relena Norstein. Neil Kaplan voices them in the style of Ed Wynn. Digimon World Data Squad Edit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Pumpkinmon is a Nightmare Solider Digimon (NSo) who is commonly called by the name Pumpmon. Pumpkinmon is a digivolution tree of Lalamon. He is an Ultimate level that digivovles from Woodmon. You need requirements which are Tension at -20 or lower at time of digivolving, have a minimum of 140 DEX, have used a minimum of 1500 bits, have Lalamon be at least Level 13. His attacks are: Tackle Head butts the opponent Surprise Carves a mysterious pumpkin that may inflict panic Trick or Treat The attack either causes a critical hit or a defiant miss Jack O' Lantern Fire's a fiery like substance at the opponent Digimon Xros Wars Edit :Main article: Pumpkinmon (Xros Wars) Pumpkinmon are some of the Magma Zone residents enslaved by the Bagra Army. Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins! During the battle with DarknessBagramon in the Human World, they were among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the Digital World to form Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!! Digimon World 2 Edit Pumpkinmon digivolves from Togemon and Yanmamon, and can digivolve further to Rosemon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Edit Pumpkinmon digivolves from Apemon or Garurumon when Jogressed with Kuwagamon, Gesomon, Devimon,Woodmon, Guardromon, Angemon, Gekomon, Octomon, Bakemon, Dokugumon, RedVegiemon, Mekanorimon, or VB Gatomon, Devimon or Bakemon when Jogressed with Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Apemon, Veedramon, MEGreymon, VB Greymon, Tortomon, NSp Gatomon, Dolphmon, NSo Garurumon, Birdramon, Deputymon, or Leomon,Meramon when Jogressed with Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, Ninjamon,Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, or MetalMamemon, or Wizardmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon. Pumpkinmon can digivolve to Pumpkinmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, or Ninjamon, or Boltmon when Jogressed with Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, SkullMeramon, Blossomon, Lillymon,Knightmon, or VB WereGarurumon. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Edit Attacks *'Pumpkinmon Power/Trick or Treat': Manifests a gigantic pumpkin in the air and then squashes the opponent with it. *'Pumpkin Squash' (おどかす Odokasu?, lit. "Surprise") Notes and References Edit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Digimon Masters #↑ Digimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 #↑ [http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/4-4.html Digimon Pendulum 3.0: Pumpmon] #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pumpmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Pumpmon] Category:Digimon Category:Characters